


Tiny House Hollstein [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), HGTV - Fandom, Lego - All Media Types, Tiny House Hunters, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Art, Crack, F/F, Fluff, HGTV, House Hunting, Lego, Lego set review, Trailer, cabin in the woods, i don't even know what this is, tiny house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: An episode of Tiny House Hunters in pictures (but still hopefully hitting all the tropey beats of the show), made out of Lego, featuring Hollstein searching for a house with Waverly Earp as their realtor. Somehow it's also a review of the practicality of Lego dwellings? There's a lot going on here, but I hope it's funny.It would help if you've seen an episode of Tiny House Hunters, but it's not essential.





	1. The Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be playing around a bit with how I do the commentary on these Lego pictures, just because this did get a little wordy. My wife and I have been watching way too much HGTV lately, and this is by far the best and most ridiculous show. There aren't as many people complaining about paint colours on the Tiny version of House Hunters, but there are more people complaining there isn't enough room for their family of four in the 200 square foot house they requested to view, and it's just delicious.
> 
> Here’s the fun thing: You know how in all version of House Hunters they always choose the wrong house because they can’t hear you screaming at the TV about how paint colours don’t matter? Well, for once your screaming at the TV will make a difference! Kind of. After House Three is posted, I’ll post a poll or something over on Tumblr (https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/) where you can say if you want them to buy house 1, 2 or 3 and whichever gets the most votes is the one they’ll buy. You can suggest which one you think would be more practical, or which one you think would be more entertaining for them to end up with.
> 
> Also, because this kind of a little bit turned into a Lego review story on the side, the prices listed are the actual Canadian prices for the sets (your prices are crazy, btw, I thought the Australia Tax was bad, but damn, folks), and the measurements are in studs. If you're unfamiliar with studs, they're the little bobbles on Lego Bricks and Plates are stuff - for example, a standard baseplate is 32 x 32 studs, making it (for the purposes of this "episode" keeping with the same kind of square foot measurements as the real show) 1024 square studs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Introductions All Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet who is buying a house today, and discover in what ways the things they want in a home are completely contradictory, you know, like the real show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves: text is coming. And Papa Hollis! Briefly.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. House One: Lego City Great Vehicles Van & Caravan 60117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly shows Laura and Carmilla a 60-stud trailer home. Carmilla is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out it gets a little text heavy. If you're having trouble reading it all, let me know. I will be posting the script at the end so you can see that all then if it helps. But I am also mindful that literally no one likes reading script format fics so...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. House Two: Lakeside Lodge 31048

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla see a cabin with four ways to cook food, but still no bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. House Three: Modular Poolside Holiday 31067

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla see house three, which has a lot of great features. But does it have everything they're looking for in a home? (Special appearance by their friends Lena and Kara.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, which house do you think they should go for? Now it's up to you. Comment with which house you think they should buy. You can go for which one you think suits them best, or which one you think would be more entertaining. Some time next week I'll tally up the votes and reveal your pick for their house.


End file.
